


Thunder Rolling In

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mundane Bingo prompt <i>sitting around waiting for the rain to stop being so loud on the roof so you can hold a conversation again</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Rolling In

  
The rez didn’t get a lot of rain, but when the storms did come they made a splash. The unpaved rez roads flooded; the thunder echoed off the hard-packed desert earth. The rain beat down so hard on the roof of Crow Horse’s house that you couldn’t hear anything else; sometimes it was loud enough even to drown out the thunder.

Ray was restless by nature, but something about the storms just got him keyed up something special, and it was all Crow Horse could do sometimes not to take the antsy sumbitch over his knee and wear him out. That would only start a fight, though; Ray could be so damn touchy. Right now he was parked on the couch, huffing huge sighs while surfing through the static on the TV. The storm’d knocked the cable out, but Crow Horse couldn’t see how that could matter; you couldn’t hear the damn thing, anyhow. Probably he just wanted something to do; Ray was flipping through the channels like there was actually something on them, and jerking his mouth the way he did when he was extra agitated.

When Ray got like that, things tended to end up fights even when Crow Horse didn’t do anything to provoke them, so he decided to do something to dodge the storm brewing right inside his own house.

Crow Horse grabbed the remote from Ray, and turned the TV off. Ray frowned, and said something, but Crow Horse only knew that from the movement of Ray’s mouth.

“Can’t hear you!” Crow Horse shouted cheerfully, but Ray just frowned, and shook his head.

Crow Horse reached out to him, fisted Ray’s hair in his hand and used his hold to pull him close. Crow Horse could feel Ray’s surprise in the rigidity of his body, by the way Ray’s mouth trembled against his. Crow Horse kissed him hard enough to drive the shock from him, and then lay him back, peeling Ray’s clothes from him. Ray was easily led and lay prone beneath Crow Horse, small muscles in his chest and arms trembling at Crow Horse’s tickling touch, his chest shuddering with torn breaths.

Overhead, the rain drummed against the roof, and when Ray bucked into Crow Horse’s hand, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o,’ all Crow Horse could hear was the rain, and, somewhere far beyond, echoing over the desert, the thunder rolling in.  



End file.
